ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Do You Have Good Manas?
Overview Micah, a cousin of Jake, Samantha, Vincent, and Johnny, learn that she is an Anodite. In the end, Hex and The Unknown have learned a prophecy. Plot 'Mall' Jake: '''Woo hoo! Man, i'm stuffed. '''Jared: Dude, you ate ten cheese cakes and five quiches... Jake: Yeah, but... I got nothing.... Vincent: Well, let's get back to Eric then. Samantha: Well, i've been waiting for you to say that! I hate guys night. I'm the only girl... Johnny: Be careful of what you wish for, Sam-- *bumps a girl* Oops, sorry-- Micah: Johnny? Vincent: Micah? Micah: '''Sam? '''Sam: Micah? Johnny: '''Jared? '''Jake: Jake? 'RV' After Eric explains the Primatrix, their powers, secrets, and The Unknown, Micah wasn't shocked. Eric: Your not shocked? Really? Micah: Well, I knew that there was something weird about the family. Now I know. Jake: 'Okay then. Suddenly, giant flashes of lights appear everywhere in the sky. 'Park Samantha: '''Wow... What are those?! '''Eric: I feel like I have seen those before.... Jared: Well then?! Let's check it out! *hears people screaming* You know what... Nevermind... Vincent: We have to help them! Jared: '*transforms into an Ornivian* Ice Wing''! Already ahead of you! After going to the location of the lights, Hex, an old Ben 10 protagonist, attacks and battles Jake. '''Hex: Are you the boy named Jake Grayson? People from other galaxies would pay a wonderful price for you! *attacks Jake* Jake as Ice Wing: Dude, chill! We know your a fake wizard! *tries and attacks Hex**misses* What the?! Hex: 'Muwahahahaha! Rock minions, attack! ''Suddenly, Hex's Rock Minions attack Jared and the others. '''Micah: Wow... Glad I take Taekwondo! *kicks the Rock Monster's head off* Jared, talking to Johnnny: Dude, you have one heck of a cousin! Johnny: *dodges* Yeah. Runs in the family! *uses elastic powers to punch Rock Minions* Suddenly, Hex changes his attention from Jake to Micah. Hex: Well, who is this? I smell power in you! Eric: Get your hands off my neice! *punches Hex* Hex: Gr... You wont see the last of me! *teleports* Micah: What did he mean by "Power in you"? Eric: 'I don't know... But we'll find out. 'Hex's Mansion Hex: Master book... Show your secrets! Master Book: '''What do you wish to find out? '''Hex: A girl named Micah Gil. *sees the secrets and powers* Ah... Yes... She is the one.... 'RV' Jake: So.... Got anything? Johnny: Nope. Maybe she has key board powers! Micah: '''Not funny, Johnny. '''Vincent: '''Well, we have to find out for ourselves. Micah, can you try and fly? '''Micah: *jumps* Nope. No flying powers. Suddenly, Hex and his Rock Minions appear and kidnap Micah. Jake: '''Micah! '''Johnny: '''Oh no! Must find her, dudes! '''Jake: *tries to transform into Skyscraper**transforms into a Sonorosian*'' Sound Effects''! Sweet! *makes a clone* You go there, I go there! Johnny: ........ That's gross... 'Hex's Mansion' Micah, tied up: Let me go! Hex: Silence..... Now, Master Book, what will it be? Master Book: The girl will is an Anodite. Micah: '''A what?! '''Hex: I knew it. Why doesn't she know it? Master Book: She is still in her youngling's stage. She must learn. Hex: Very well. Suddenly, Jake as Everglade interrupted and attacked Hex. Jake as Everglade: '''Let my cousin go! '''Hex: '''Never! She is the Anodite! '''Jared: '''An Anod-what?! '''Eric: An Anodite. Anodites are aliens that have no DNA's. Micah: 'What?! Sweet! But first, someone un-tie me! Maybe... I can do it myself! *Uses Mana Blasts* Epic! '''Hex: '''No!!!! Rock Monsters! Attack! ''Then, Rock Monsters appeared and attacked and tried to stop Micah and the others. Eventually, they defeted the Rock Monsters and Hex. '''Micah: '''You can't stop us, Hex! *makes eyes pink* Now, stay away from us! *punches Hex* '''Jake: '''Wow... Girl got skills! '''Micah: Hehe... Yeah. Now, I know I have powers! Maybe, I could do other stuffs, too! After they left... Hex: Master Book... I know I have missed something. Show it to me... Master Book: *shows a darken person in the book* As you can see, The Meridians have been chosen. The faith of the world will be up to he or she. Hex: *gasp* It can't be... We must find who-- Suddenly, The Unknown appears and attacks Hex. The Unknown: You have known too much... You must... Die... In the side, you can see two shadows. One being strangled and the other strangling it. The Unknown: *breaks Master Book* Another Prime Stone is found. *grabs the stone* Major Events *Alien 10 has another new character. *Another Prime Stone is found. *Hex dies. *The "Meridians" have been chosen. Characters *Jake Grayson *Johnny Niller *Jared Nik *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Micah Gil *Eric Salov 'Villains' *Hex (First Re-Appearance) *Stone minions *The Unknown 'Aliens Used' *Ice Wing (Borrowed) *Sound Effects *Everglade Trivia *The Master Book has a Prime Stone in it. That is why it can tell the future and other informations. *It is unknown what The Meridians chose, but it has something about the faiths of the world. *Alien 10 has a new character. *The Unknown didn't seem shocked when he saw Hex knew the prophecy. That means that The Unknown already knew this. *The Prime Stone The Unknown found was revealed to be The Pearl of Plants. Category:Episodes